


Chocolate Bubblegum

by waywardaquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Disney, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Day 0: Carry On, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean and Castiel are married, Deancas Honeymoon, Disney World & Disneyland, Ficlet, Florida, Fluffy Ending, Honeymoon, Ice Cream, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romantic Fluff, So Married, Sorry Not Sorry, TheirLoveWasReal, so does Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaquarius/pseuds/waywardaquarius
Summary: Dean and Cas have their first lil argument on the last day of their honeymoon in Florida.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Chocolate Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help myself. They're too cute and I would rather be writing fluffy ficlets than getting any actual work done, so here you go
> 
> For #TheirLoveWasReal challenge/collection. Day 0 prompt: "Carry On"

So Cas and Dean are in Florida for their honeymoon and spend their last day at Disneyworld, which Cas declares is his favorite day. Dean rolls his eyes, but it is secretly his favorite as well. He can’t help but smile when he sees Cas in sparkly Mickey Mouse ears, eating ice cream that melts everywhere and makes him all sticky. And Cas says that the chocolate ice cream he’s eating is the best in the world, although Dean strongly disagrees: the bubble gum ice cream was right next to the chocolate in the display at the stand where he bought Cas a cone, and when he stole a bite, it tasted like bubblegum chocolate and it was disgusting. 

Later, Cas wants ice cream again on the way back to the beach motel that they’re staying at, so Dean stops at a local shop and runs in to get him a chocolate cone. When they get back to the motel, Cas is just staring at it, letting it drip sadly into the napkin he’s holding.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asks, concerned at first.

“This isn’t as good as the Disneyworld chocolate,” Cas says. “I don’t want it.”

Cas and Dean have their first post-wedding argument over this, and Dean tells him the Disneyworld ice cream was terrible and Cas looks hurt and silently wanders in to the motel room to take a shower and doesn’t invite Dean to join him. Dean didn’t know it was possible to feel so bad, and while Cas is taking a shower he goes back to the ice cream shop and asks them to mix a scoop of chocolate with a scoop of bubblegum ice cream and puts it in a little to go container with the cone on the side.

When Dean gets back, Cas is sitting on the bed, arms hugging his knees, staring absently at the TV. He glances up from Scooby Doo and looks over at his new husband when he hears him walk in: “Hello, Dean.” He sounds sad. Maybe embarrassed that he got upset about something so silly. 

Dean comes and sits on the bed with him and produces the half melted ice cream and the cone and proceeds to put it all together, making sure he has Cas’s attention. Cas watches him with interest as ice cream drips everywhere, making a giant sticky mess in his lap. Finally Dean hands Cas his creation with a lopsided smile. “I fixed it for you,” Dean said.

Cas wrinkles his forehead with confusion but humors Dean. When he tries it, his eyes immediately shine; it's just like the Disney World ice cream. “You did this for me?” Cas might have happy tears in his eyes. The gesture is so soft - so thoughtful. And when Dean leans in to kiss Cas, the chocolate bubblegum flavor on Cas’s lips is the best thing he’s ever tasted. He pulls Cas in to his lap, disregarding the ice cream puddle there; it doesn't matter.

"I love you," he whispers. "I'm sorry."


End file.
